1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to data broadcasting, and more particularly, to a broadcast signal receiving device that receives data broadcasting, and a method for executing a data broadcasting application of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional television (TV) broadcasts contain audio and video. Digital TV broadcasts, however, contain text in addition to audio and video.
Some technologies that broadcast text information have been established, and broadcast signal receiving devices, such as TV sets and set-top boxes, are commercially available.
Accordingly, broadcasting stations can transmit content such as information on weather, medicine, performances, games, books, as well as additional information on each channel or program, using hypertext mark-up language (HTML), which is the standard language of the Internet.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing the structure of a related art broadcast signal receiving device that may receive this text.
Referring to FIG. 1, when a digital broadcast signal of a channel, among broadcast signals received via an antenna or cable, is received via channel tuning by user, a tuner 110 tunes and demodulates the digital broadcast signal, and the obtained digital broadcast signal stream is output to a demultiplexer 120.
The demultiplexer 120 demultiplexes the input digital broadcast signal stream to thereby divide it into audio, video and text. Because the demodulated digital audio and video signals and text are multiplexed in the form of a transport packet, the demultiplexer 120 can separate them into audio and video signals and text, respectively, by demultiplexing.
The audio signal is output to an audio decoder 130 which restores the compressed audio signal to an original audio signal, and then outputs it to a speaker. Also, the video signal is output to a video decoder 140 which restores the compressed video signal to an original video signal, and then displays it via a display control unit 150.
A system control unit 170 controls a text capture engine 180 in order to capture the text and output the captured text to the display control unit 150. The text is a data stream format consisting of a header and a payload. As an example, the header includes information to signify start of signals, a packet identification number to identify information included in the payload following it. After data is extracted from the payload, fragments of the data are combined to constitute a single file, which is in a specific format.
The display control unit 150 displays on the screen the text-based content transmitted from the text capture engine 180 along with a video signal output via the video decoder 140. The system control unit 170 controls the data flow between the demultiplexer 120 and the text capture engine 180.
The user input 160 denoted by numeral 160 in FIG. 1 implies that a predetermined data broadcasting application is executed when a user selects it using a remote control.
The data broadcasting application received by the broadcast signal receiving device is displayed on a TV screen in one of two possible ways.
In the first way, when a data broadcast is received, a data broadcasting application for the data broadcast is automatically displayed on a screen, regardless of whether the user selects it. In the other way, when a data broadcast is received, the user is given an opportunity to select an application for viewing the data broadcasting, and the application is displayed only when the user selects it.
Displaying of the data broadcast using the latter case is illustrated in FIGS. 2a and 2b. 
Several data broadcasting applications for one channel may be transmitted according to the current text broadcasting specification, and a user can select one of them to view.
As the user views the audio/video (A/V) broadcasts of a predetermined channel, data broadcasts corresponding to the channel are received by the broadcast signal receiving device. When the data broadcasts are completely received, they can be displayed on the current A/V broadcasting screen, as illustrated in FIGS. 2A and 2B.
Referring to FIG. 2A, a mark A 210 is displayed in the top left of the screen 200. If a user wants to view various data broadcasting applications corresponding to the received data broadcasts, the user makes the mark A 210 active using a remote control.
FIG. 2B shows an exemplary screen displayed when the user makes the mark A 210 active. In order for the user to select a data broadcasting application, a list 220 of data broadcasting applications is displayed on the screen (FIG. 2B). Then, the user may select and view the data broadcasting application by manipulating a direction key of the remote control.
With development in communication technologies and content industries, it is expected that a number of data broadcasting applications will be transmitted to broadcast signal receiving devices such as TV sets or set-top boxes. Here, automatic display of data broadcasting applications, regardless of the user's preference, is liable to cause inconvenience to the user.
If a number of data broadcasting applications associated with an advertisement are continuously displayed on a screen while a user is watching TV program, the user may become annoyed and cease viewing.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a device and method that allows the user to control the execution of data broadcasting applications received for each channel.